Vampires In The Rain
by christine8281
Summary: When 14 year old girl, Christine goes into the woods to hide from the rain she meets this guy named Erick he is no ordinary guy he is a vampire


**Vampires In The Rain**

**by:Christine L Buckley**

It was April but it was cold out, I don't know why, it had been

warm all day and now it decides to get cold!? I was planning on

going swimming (i had just bought a new bikini), but I guess that

ruined my plans. I was walking home (it started to rain)

"Shit, why does it have to start raining," I grumble to myself.I try to hide in the cover off the woods untill it dies down a was surprisingly dry in this part of the woods, so that was a good thing.I sat down by a tree and got my book out to read untill it died down a bit....CRACK!! "Who's there" I ask looking around.

A man dressed all in black steps towards me, I start to back up

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" hey says.

"Yea right" I say as I start to run, I look back to see if he is following

me, he is, so I pick up the pace and BAM! I run into a tree ( it knocks me out. When I wake up I am lying on the ground. I sit up and remember what had happened, I look around to see if the man was still there he's not.I try and get up and a sharp pain goes through my ankleI fall back down. "It's either sprained or broken,great just what I need at a time like this" I say. I get up slowly and remember that I had left my book by the tree so I slowly limp there but when I get there the book is not ther I look all around the tree but it's not there.

"Looking for this" The man I had seen earlier says. I try to run but trip and hurt my ankle even more. "Will you stop that" the man yells. I turn my head so he can't see my face. "Look I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry" he sais. He starts walking toward me.

"Don't come near me" I say scooting back untill I bumped into a tree. He ignores me and bends down. He looks at my ankle and then try's to move it.

"Oww" I say pulling my ankle back.

"Sorry" he says.

"Why are you doing this" I ask.

"I think it's sprained" he says ignoring my question.

"Don't ignore my question, why do you keep following me" I yell. A light breeze runs acrose my legs, I shiver and rub my legs they are cold.

"Here take this" He takes his jacket off and wraps it around me. "By the way I wasn't following you I had just happened to see you and thought I would say hi" he said.

"What were you doing in the woods" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" he said looking at the ground.

"Try me" I said.

"Ok,...I was looking for a snack" he said.

"A snack"? I look at him confused.

"yea as in blood" he said looking at me with a worried expression.

"so let me get this straight you are a vampire"? I say looking interested. "I think vampires are awsome, though I don't think I've ever seen one I have friends who say they are vampires but I was never sure, how do I know if you are telling the truth" I ask.

"You want me to prove it to you" he sais looking at me.

"no thanks, not that way but let me see your fangs" i say.

"sure" he sais he opens his mouth "see how they look regular now, watch this" he opens his mouth again and his teeth turn into fangs.

"cool" I say. "You are a good vampire though right" I ask.

"what do you mean by good vampire" he asks.

"I mean you wouldn't hurt me would you" I ask

"Not if you don't want me to, I would never hurt you...by the way I have a question" he sais.

"What is it" I say looking interested.

"Will you go out with me" He asks.

"hmmm.. going out with a vampire, that has been one of my wish's off my wish list before I die thing, so sure why not" I say.

"Hey the rain has stopped you should head home" he sais.

"umm I can't walk on my ankle the second time I fell I think it broke it" I say looking down at my ankle.

"Ok then I'll just carry you home" He said smiling.

Ok this guy is so sweet and cute. He smiles.

"What" I ask.

"how did you know that I didn't say it out loud" I say looking confused.

"I can read your mind" He sais." by the way my name is erick what is yours?" he asks.

"My name is Christine" I say.

He picks me up and starts toward my house "Hey what am I going to tell my parents when they see you carrying me home" I ask.

"Just tell them you fell and that I am your boyfriend who carryed you home" he sais.

"Ok, I guess that works, but be warned my dad is going to flip when he sees you so try and be polite" I say.

"Ok". He says as he carried me home. And that is how I met erick.

next week I will have chapter two in so please keep checking in thank you


End file.
